


JQ Haiku

by orbitaldiamonds



Category: The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest
Genre: Bad Poetry, F/M, Gen, Haiku, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 21:34:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1956942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orbitaldiamonds/pseuds/orbitaldiamonds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haiku summaries of various "Jonny Quest: The Real Adventures" episodes.</p>
<p>Written back in '99 when I was a freshman in high school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	JQ Haiku

  
**Jonny Quest: The Real Adventures**   
**in haiku**

* * * * * * * *

**"Alligators and Okeechobee Vikings"**

Quest Team airboat rode  
"buck to a pinch of stardust"  
gators and vikings

**"In the Darkness of the Moon"**

Benton's friend Marie  
mistakes in animation  
Jonny's eyes are brown

**"Expedition to Khumbu"**

Jessie saves Jonny  
Abominable Snowman  
real, intelligent

**"Ghost Quest"**

Trip to Canada  
Lady Caroline, and Jean  
Jonny in the lake

magic all around  
the infamous Ghost Quest Kiss  
Alas, DBN's!

**"Future Rage"**

Rage steals Big Baby  
Jessie pretends to be Carla  
She saves all their lives

**"To Bardo and Back"**

QuestWorld episode  
"more things in heaven and earth"  
Everyone survives

**"The Mummies of Malenque"**

Hello, Jessie's mom  
Mystery of the weeping stone  
light on Jonny's watch

Hadji, pretty eyes  
He "calm[s] his raging spirit"  
begins season two

**"Rock of Rages"**

Lots of old buildings  
Body in hidden wall space  
awesome mystery

We meet Benton's friend  
President, Czech Republic  
Race *doesn't* pursue

Jonny makes a friend  
with composer ancestress  
who plays piano

A giant golem  
"Reincarnated with wings!"  
Of course they all live

**"Heroes"**

J & J at school  
"Wow Apollo lost his head"  
essay for Spring Break

Hadji saves Benton  
Some legends are based on facts  
A story to tell!

Hadji's "legends" quote  
Does he get Reader's Digest?  
Surd is trapped...again


End file.
